A Year Without Rain
by Roxie1906
Summary: Series of short stories, connected to a fan fic I'm writing, but will probably never finish. Just random moments from their relationship. HieiXOC. Name her anyway you like. Enjoy! Title matched with timeline, no connection whatsoever to the song.
1. Meeting

_And, of course, I do not own Hiei. I own my character and the so-called 'plot'. Just to make everything clear. _

She was that type of girl that you knew you'll always love since the first time you saw her. She was pretty, ladylike, delicate and quiet. She was short however. So short that she was barely up to his chin; and they called him shrimp... Of course, being so little was only part of her charm. and her eyes... Her golden eyes... You could simply lose yourself in them.

He was intriguing. He just stood there, leaning against wall, staring at her. She smiled. She didn't know what else to do.

The first thing she did after reaching the temple was to bake cupcakes. She liked that. Oh, and he liked it too. They tasted heavenly. That was the first time he heard her laugh. And it was just as pretty as she was.

After being able to suppress the lustful thoughts, he actually became friends with her. He enjoyed her company, just as she did his. They used to hang out in the forest, sharing a tree and a pack of cigarettes. They opened up to each other more and more. He cared for her.

That time when she was kidnapped, he would have done anything just to get her back safe. And he was happy when he succeeded. Then he went to get her mother back. He knew he wouldn't see her after that, but he wanted her to have her mother back.

Thinking back, maybe he actually did love her from the start. Maybe he just didn't want to admit it.


	2. Falling

She was watching him train and she was day dreaming as usual. She enjoyed knowing him around. He was her best friend, even though it didn't seem like much was going on between them.

They didn't talk much when somebody was around. He never even looked straight at her in public. But she knew he was always keeping an eye on her. He would come in her room at night whenever she screamed herself awake from one of her nightmares. She wouldn't let him touch her, yet he would stay there and talk her into calming down. Then he would watch her fall asleep.

In return, she would make sweets for him. She was always making him cupcakes. Those were his favorite. She would share her cigarettes with him, and he would share his tree with her. Yes, they had a friendship that suited their characters.

They were content with it being the way it was.

Until one night, when she was having bad dreams again. She got up and walked into his room shaking. She climbed in his bed and curled next to him, asking for him to hold her in his arms. He was stunned. Never before had he been allowed to touch her. Yet, he did as requested.

His body was warm, warmer than anybody else's. She liked that. She liked his smell, that of burnt wood. She liked hearing his steady breath. She liked feeling protected. And that was when she realised it. She liked him. More than just a friend.

She woke up still in his arms, feeling the sun rays on her face. She smiled to herself. Friendship was better than nothing.


	3. Confessing

Her laugh echoed through the air. He knew just then and there, she was the one. He had known her for almost a year, yet never before had he thought of her as more than just a friend. But now... now all the memories of them laughing together overcame him.

She, on the other hand, knew it long ago. She had fallen in love with him almost the first time she set eyes on him. She had fallen in love with their friendship, with the way he was in her company. But now she was too busy to see the spark in his eyes. Her cheerful laugh filled the air again.

He jumped from the branch he was sitting on and went to her. There was no need for words, as they both knew she has recognised the look in his eyes. And all they did was smile at each other. And then he left.

She knew he was in his room. She entered without knocking. He was there, laying on his bed, waiting for her as if he knew she would come. And he did. He saw it in her eyes. He saw the happiness when he looked at her. As if she would have waited for his love forever.

He got up and walked to her... they looked each other in the eyes, without saying a word. And suddenly he put his hands on her cheeks, and leaned down to kiss her. And as they kissed the time stopped.

And that's how they confessed their love without a single word. They just knew.


	4. Realising

He stayed still, impressed by her laugh echoing through the air. It looked as if she were the happiest person in the world, talking to her classmates. He lost his breath when she turned, and their eyes met. Crimson blended with honey, as if they belonged together.

He knew it. He loved her more than anything. All he wanted was to cover her skin in kisses, to wake up next to her every morning. He wanted her near every single moment.

He followed her as she walked home. When she was left alone, he walked up to her. Not a single word was spoken. She jumped in his arms as if not seeing him for ages, and he rested his lips on her forehead, trying to calm himself.

He knew that, no matter how tight she hugged him then, the last time he would see her would come soon. No matter how hard he tried, she would still have to go back to her family.

Her heart was being torn apart. She wished she could be with him forever. She loved him so much... Yet, she knew her mother needed her. She needed her mother as well. She wanted to finally go home.

When she looked into his eyes, she understood. He knew. He knew that she had to go. He didn't want to let her leave, but yet he wanted her to go home. He wanted her to be happy. She could read all this in his eyes. She could read him like an open book.


	5. Leaving

They stood on the porch, neither of them really wanting to open the door. All he could think about was missing her smile, her voice, her kisses... Missing her. Not being there for her when she would need it, not being there at the end of the day, when they would've laid in bed in each other's arms and talked.

She wanted to cry. Oh, she wanted it so badly. She wanted to cry tears of joy. She was going to see her mother again after one year. But she wanted to cry tears of sorrow too. She was going to never see him again. Never again would she kiss him, feel his touch, hear his sweet whispers in her ear as they shared their thoughts.

The door opened. None of them actually touched it. Right there, looking at her, stood her mother. And then she cried. She cried so hard, without even knowing what she was actually crying for. The pure sight of her mother was overwhelming. It was like everything made sense again. But not seeing him there... She couldn't see the point in anything any longer. Her knees gave up and she fell.

He wanted to go and comfort her with all his heart. She was everything to him now. But he gad to go away. He knew he would be punished for what he had done. He was ready to accept that punishment. But he had to keep her out of it. He had killed without permission in order to bring her mother back. He was going to be killed. But right now, staying in that tree, seeing her mother back to her side and thinking of what they had shared in the last year, it was worth it.

He watched them go inside the house, then he followed her through the window some more. But he knew he had to go. He was bound to accept his punishment.

She felt her skin turning into goose bumps. And she knew he was no longer looking out for her. He was no longer there. He had left. She simply felt it. What was she going to do from there on?


	6. Memories1

He was jumping from tree to tree, aimlessly. He was waiting to be called in to take responsibility for his killings. It was taking too long. He just wanted everything to be over with. He wanted to die already. His life was meaningless without her.

He was standing in his usual tree, waiting for her to get out of school. He had been watching her all day, just as he did daily. He had to fight the urge to go to her and kiss and hug her a couple of times. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to anybody; it would just make him look weak and vulnerable. Which he was, actually, when he was around her. In a way. In another, it made him more alert.

He would give in in her favor at any time. Yet when she was there he was always more aware of any danger. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, not after last time... None of them should have to go through that again.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't sense her until her hands covered his eyes. He took in her sweet lavender scent and listened to her heavy breathing for a second. She was tired from climbing the tree. He smirked and turned around, welcoming her into the warmth of him arms. She hid her face to his chest and just stood there.

They didn't move, they just enjoyed each other's presence.

Oh, he missed her greatly. So much that he would do anything just to caress her cheek one more time. But he couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to her to just appear on her porch, hug her, give her hopes, then walk away. No, she would need time to heal before she could go on. And time was something he didn't have. He was never to see her again. And it tore him up on the inside.


	7. Memories2

She was walking down the alley, heading towards the park. When she got there she rested her back against the tree and looked up to the sky. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

They walked through the park, hand in hand. She smiled, and he chuckled. He took her in his arms and jumped on one of the tree's branches. He rested his back against the trunk and pulled her in his arms. He kissed the back of her neck, then her exposed shoulder.

She moaned quietly, then giggled. His eyes lit up. She could feel it, heck, she could actually see the love in them. It was just as if the world was made up of nothing but their tree and themselves. It was just magic.

There was no need for words. They didn't talk. At that moment, they had nothing to say. The silence between them was more meaningful than any word, in any language.

He took her hand in his and started to place gentle kisses first on her fingers, then her palm, then her wrist...

She turned her head once again and they kissed. So passionately, yet so true... And she knew. They were made for each other. They belonged together.

She opened her eyes, feeling the tears fall down. Why was he so far away? Why weren't they together, as they should have been? Why did he leave? Why? Why didn't he love her forever as he had promised? Where was he?


	8. Returning

She was walking home from school just like every other day. She hadn't seen him in two months. She had lost weight, she was pale and her eyes had dark rings around from lack of sleep. She missed him. She couldn't live without him.

She heard a rustle in the tree above her and she felt warmth building up inside her. A ray of hope rose in her heart.

He was staying on a tree branch, watching her leaving school. She looked horrible. What had happened to her in the time he was gone? Oh, he wanted to go and take her back so badly... He was happy that his deed was forgiven. He came back, hoping that she would return to him. But before anything, he had to be convinced that she needed him, that his return wouldn't be a bad thing for her.

She raised her eyes to the tree. She saw him there. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Come down" she whispered.

Fuck, she saw him! He sighed, then jumped in front of her.

She jumped in his arms, just like she had so many times before, hugging him and crying. She couldn't keep her body standing anymore and she crashed.

He went down on his knees with her. He took in her smell, that scent of lavender that he missed so much, yet had never forgotten. He caressed her cheek, looking deep into her golden eyes. He could always feel like he could see her very soul through them. It was one of his favorite things about her.

She couldn't believe it. What if this was all a dream, just like she had dreamt of him returning so many time before? But she could smell the burnt wood on him, she could feel his gentle touch on her face... Her body ached everywhere. Yet, she was happy. He was actually there with her. They were together.

Her laughed echoed through the air, just like before their first kiss. She looked towards his tree and felt his smile. And that's when they knew... It would all be alright.


	9. Chocolate

Chocolate was definitely her drug of choice. She could eat nothing but chocolate, she could live on chocolate and it still wouldn't be enough.

His drug of choice on the other hand, his addiction was her. He would never get enough of her, never know all there was to know about her. There was nothing better than holding her, kissing her, having her whisper in his ear. Her scent alone soothed him, strengthened him, relaxed him... She had that impact on him a lot.

His only crave was her. He was content with simply being next to her, close to her, with her... The world began and ended at that point where he could or could not feel her.

He smiled, a wild thought passing through his mind.

"You're just like chocolate" she had once said.


End file.
